PS I Loathe You or do I?
by mangalover16
Summary: Massie&Dempsey are totally in like with each other, unaware of the hate/jealousy signals being sent to them by noneother than Derrington. It's on. Cam wants Claire back, but he has to prove it to her first. . . 8th grade drama. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey everyone! this time, i decided to write what i think should happen AFTER bratfest at tiffany's. My whole idea of M&D has totally changed. But I shouldn't say much since the book just came out yesterday. (so happy that i got it! XD) Anyways, I just could NOT resist writing this. You'll understand after you read it. And besides, I don't even know when the book that should follow BAT is going to come out, since LIsi Harrison is releasing the Clique Summer Collection after BAT, so it might be a while before we find out what actually happens :( So hope you guys like what I think should happen! **

The following sentences are excerpts from the novel Bratfest at Tiffany's by Lisi Harrison. I do not own these or the characters. The following sentences are spoilers, so if you have not yet read Bratfest at Tiffany's, maybe you shouldn't read it, but that's just my opinion. They're ending spoilers though and they might ruin the book for you if you find out what happens in the end and not read the beginning and yada yada yada... :)

IMPORTANT RECAPS: (WARNING! SPOILERS)

"Yeah, we missed you guys," . . .

Massie thank you-grinned, but on the inside, she was running around in joyful circles. Everything was starting to feel right again. . .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Massie races to meet Dempsey's palm but missed. They cracked up and tried again.

"Sorry, I can't high-five with my left hand." Dempsey blushed sweetly.

"Use your right." Massie blushed back, her palm drawn and ready.

OMG! Were they flirting?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The NP giggled. Derrington stared back, his light brows wrinkled in confusion.

"I heard you were going to be in a trailer!"

The girls cracked up and exchanged high-fives. This time, there was no question who got the last word.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Massie snatched the phone from Claire's fist and read the message aloud:

Dumpd O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C

* * *

Massie leaned back against her chair. Her fingers hovered atop the keyboard of her new iMac, and she thought over and over again on what she should write. Massie breathed a sigh of relief. She should have ended the boyfast ages ago! But then she might have still been into Derrington. Yuck. What a loser. 

Now it was all about Dempsey Solomon.

Massie giggled-shivered in delight. What a TOTAL hawtie. A 11 on a scale of 10. That's how unbelievably hot he was. And she could so tell that he was into _her._ Derrington- so last year. He was like a beloved special edition Harujuka Lovers bag, then lost and never found again. Mourn once, and then replaced with a newer and cooler looking version. Which would be Dempsey. That so defined Dempsey.

Shaggy caramel-blonde hair, army green eyes, an awesome tan, amazing biceps, iPod white teeth, AH-DORABLE dimples, and the whole safari-chic thing was so HAWT. He was so funny, adorable, _mature_, and Massie would swear on Bean that by his constant winking, blushing, and smiling at her, that Dempsey Solomon liked Massie Block.

Massie silent-screamed. She had never felt this way about Derrington. Nev-UR.

_Ding! _

Massie looked up at her computer screen. Who's IMing her?

As Massie clicked on it, her amber eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her iPhone, pressing speed dial #1.

"Hello?" Massie heard Claire's voice strain. What's up with _her_?

"This is important! I'm putting everyone on!" Massie quickly barked into the phone.

#2.

"Heyyyy, Mass," Alicia's voice said.

"SD."

#3.

"Hullo?" Massie heard crunching noises in the background. What's Dylan eating this time?

"SD."

And #4.

"Hey, Mass."

Click.

"Is everyone on?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"Si."

Massie rolled her eyes and said. "Now this is an emergency. I just got an IM from DEMPSEY!!!!"

"EHMAGAWD!" Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan chorused at the same time. Then voices started at once.

"What's he saying?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"What'd you say back?"

"Tell us already!"

Massie paused for 10 seconds for suspense. She also used this time to reply to Dempsey's IM.

**HUMPTYDEMPSEY**: hey massie

**MASSIEKUR:** hey. nice sn :)

**HUMPTYDEMPSEY**: haha. Very funny :P

This was a major difference between Dempsey (hawtie) and Derrington (loser). Unlike Dempsey, Derrington, for the word funny, wrote "F". Dempsey actually writes it out. Massie's heart gushed and she felt her cheeks turn red. Was this love or was this love?

Suddenly, she became aware of the voices practically screaming out of her phone.

"HULLO!!!!"

"Massie?"

"Yodelayheehoo!"

"Dylan was that you?"

"Yup."

"Okay then."

"Massie? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry bout that," Massie said hastily. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Ooooooooh," they chimed together.

Massie giggled-smiled.

"Thinking of Dempseyyyyyyyyy."

"He so luvvs you!"

"So hawt too!"

"And he's mine," Massie couln't help but smile in anticipation.

**HUMPTYDEMPSEY**: hey i wuz thinking

**MASSIEKUR**?

**HUMPTYDEMPSEY**: do u wanna like go out sometime? to dinner or something?

"HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie screamed into her iPhone, and she was greeted back with screams, cheers, and Dylan going "yodelayhehoo!" for some reason. "Say yes!" Claire said. Massie could practically picture her, her eyes shining brightly, biting her lips to keep from excitement, and practically jumping out of her seat. Massie knew that the only time Claire could be this happy for someone else was when her life was going perfectly.

Cough cough Cam Fisher cough cough.

Masise planned on bombarding Claire with questions but that would come later. After she said yes to Dempsey.

10 minutes later, after agreeing to Dempsey and after hanging up the phone, Massie leaned back against her chair and smiled. What better way to start the _real_ 8th grade year than with a hot boyfriend, 4 super cool bffs, and plently of Massie butt-kissers?

8th grade was going to rock.

* * *

well? what do you think? hope you loved it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- i hoped you guys liked the first chapter! here's chapter 2! **

* * *

Claire nervously picked at her cuticles again and again. She knew she should stop before she faced the wrath of Massie, but she couldn't help it. Everything that could possibly occur in the mind of a 13 year old girl was going around in circles in Claire's brain. 

And in the center, was two words- Cam and Fisher.

Claire pulled back and looked at her cuticles. Ouch. Claire sighed and fell back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked over at the cd collection she had. In the first slot, was one of the remix cds Cam had given her. In fact, all of her top cds were those. She smiled and then flipped open her phone, going to messages.

Dumpd O. Wrst mom. U R the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C.

She desperately wanted to scream in happiness but she could just picture Massie looking out her window and rolling her eyes, her hands going to her limited edition purple iPhone and sending a text to Claire, with a lot of question marks and smiley icons rolling their eyes.

Claire knew that she was supposed to _play it cool _and not immediately say yes to Cam, or else she would appear as a needy person who can't survive without this one guy.

And no one wants _that_.

But she had to talk to Cam soon or else . . . who knows what Cam will do?

Just as Claire was about to push the dial button on her phone, the door to her room burst open and she heard someone saying, "Drop that phone, Lyons!"

Claire grinned and dropped the phone onto the bed, turning around to face Massie who was staring at her with her hands on her hips and with raised eyebrows. "How'd you know?" Claire asked.

"You're predictable sometimes," Massie said. She plopped down onto Claire's bed and said, "Talk to Cam at school tomorrow. And do something that will accent your eyes. Maybe a sea blue cami. And what are you going to say to him?"

Claire bit her bottom lip and said, "I'm not so sure exactly."

"You don't know what you're going to say to him but you were planning to call him immediately?"

"I was gonna, you know, _improvise_ at the spot." Claire looked up and smiled at Massie, who gave a tiny eye roll and flicked Claire on the back of her head.

"Oww," Claire giggled and tried to flick Massie back but Massie was already off the bed and heading towards the door. As she opened the door, Claire opened her mouth and said, "So what are you going to do about Derrington now that you have Dempsey?"

Massie turned around and said slyly, "I'll think of something. But don't worry, it'll all be taken care of."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do I look good?" Claire asked nervously, smoothing down her hair.

"For you? I wouldn't use good. _I_ look good. You look okay," Massie said, looking into her compact.

"Point." Alicia lifted her finger.

"Shut up," Claire said lightly and giggled, but she immediately stopped when she saw Cam and the others coming their way. Claire gulped and said, "Ehmagwad what do I do?"

"Act cool," Alicia, Massie, Kristen, and Dylan said at the same time.

"Not helping!"

"Heyyy, Josh!" Alicia said to Josh, who flickd the brim on his cap to her in response and winked at her. Alicia giggled and walked over to him. Massie gave Derrington the once-over. What is UP with the jeans? Today he was wearing a pair of True Religions.

"Yo, Block, you wish you were this, don't you?" he said while passing Massie and giving his butt a shake, causing Kemp and Plovert to laugh hysterically and high-five Derrick.

"Hey, Derrick," Massie called sweetly to him, which caused him to stop and turn around.

"What?" Derrington said, his face softening a little.

"Do pigs fly?"

"Yeah, right. Course not."

"Then that's my answer," Massie said, smiling slightly and high-fiving Kristen and Dylan. Derrington rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey, where'd Kuh-laire go?"

Massie turned around and finally saw Claire over by their tree talking with Cam. Massie beamed proudly when she saw that Claire wasn't staring at the ground or fiddling with her hair; she was looking straight at Cam, who in turned appeared a little nervous.

Then after they stopped talking, Massie watched as Claire kissed Cam on the cheek, gave him a little wave, and walked back to the Pretty Committee.

"Requesting 100 gossip points," Claire said, grinning.

"DONE. Now tell us everything."

* * *

**A/N- how was that? a little on the short side for me but i left with a small cliffie. so please review! and yes i know the massie crack sucked big time but what_ever_. IDC. anyways, **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire smiled shyly and said, "Well. This is what happened."

_Flashback. _

_Claire rocked nervously back and forth on the heels of her shoes. What was she going to say? What was Cam going to say? Suddenly, she smelled a scent of lavendar, citrus, spicy berries, and sandalwood... right behind her. Claire took a deep breah, channeled her inner Massie, and turned around. _

_"Hey, Cam," she said, in what she hoped was smoothly. _

_"Hi, Claire. . .ummm," Cam said._

_Was he also this nervous? _

_"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her capris to prevent Cam to see how hard they were shaking. _

_"You got my text the other day right? You know. . .that one."_

_"Which text?"_

_"Ya know. . ._that_ one. Ya know?" _

_Claire giggled softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. What about it?"_

_Cam looked up at the leaves on the tree for a second and then looked into Claire's blue eyes. "I want you back. I'm sorry about everything I did to you doing the summer. I was just. . .uupset, I guess. But I dumped Olivia and I hope you'll take me back. Please."_

_Ohmigawd. This was everything I had been dreaming about every night since he dumped me, Claire thought. Everything. But then . . .why am I not saying yes immediately? _

_"Because then you'll look like a desperate needy person" zoomed into Claire's head immediately. _

_"I hope I'm not sounding mean or anything, but," started Claire slowly. "was the only reason you want me back because you saw me with Dempsey on tv?" _

_Cam's eyes widened and he hastily said, "NO, of course not!"_

_"Then why did you suddenly want me back when you ignored me all summer, and during the first few weeks of school you pranced around with Duh-li, I mean, Olivia?" Claire tried her best not to let her voice sound shaky. She wanted to know so bad. _

_Cam opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Open. Close. Open. Close. Finally, he gave up and just looked down at his shoes. _

_Claire crossed her arms._

_"I admit, I did get jealous of you and Dempsey," Cam blurted out. "But I was trying to make you jealous in the first place with Olivia. So . . . yeah."_

_"Okay," Claire said, meeting his eyes._

_"So you'll take me back?"_

_"I might. But, first, I want you to prove it to me. Prove to me that you really like me. Okay?" Claire reached out and gently held Cam's hands in hers. Cam looked down at their entwined hands, then into Claire's blue eyes._

_"Okay. I will." _

_End Flashback_

Claire finished telling what happened with a small triumphant smile. Dylan, Kristen and Alicia were busy squealing and hugging Claire. All Massie did was smile and say, "I would give you a hundred points but that's a lot. Fifty." Massie tapped something on hr palmpilot.

Claire shrugged and said, "Sure." 

"Oh. And nice job talking to Cam." Massie grinned at Claire, who grinned back. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera bringing your latest news. We will be having _another_ tryouts for the boys soccer team today after school at 3:30. Results will be up tomorrow morning in front of the office. Good luck to all who try out. This has been Alicia River for BOCD, and I heart you."

"WHAT?" yelled Derrick Harrington, jumping up from his seat in the cafeteria, his eyes flaming with anger. "ANOTHER? WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY ANOTHER?"

"Dude, what is your deal?" said Plovert, throwing a crumpled up napkin at him.

"What is up with your whole 'tude?" asked Kemp.

"What is up with YOUR whole afro?!"

Kemp rolled his eyes and continued stuffing his face with french fries. 

"Derrick, dude, it's just another tryout. Why are you worrying? We'll sitll get our same positions," said Josh. 

Plovert nodded and said, "It's not like there's any real competition around here." Cam cleared his throat and said, "You're forgetting him and him's accomplices." He gestured straight ahead. Derrington's eyes narrowed and said, "Them? Wimpy humpty Dempsey and his loser friends? They don't stand a chance." 

"Then what is your deal with another tryout?" 

"I just didn't want to jeopardize my position as captain two years in a row," he said snobbily, stuffing five french fries into his mouth. 

Just then, Massie, hand in hand with Dempsey, walked by (of course followed by the rest of TPC). Massie smirked at Derrington and said, "Good luck at tryouts. You'll need it, especially with Dempsey as your opponent." 

"I don't need your luck," he scoffed back with a mouth full of food. Massie wrinked her nose and said, "Nice comeback." She rolled her eyes and walked away. 

"Massie is so annoying," grumbled Derrick, and looked up at his friends when they didn't say anything back, and was surprised to see them all giving him a sly grin. "What?" he asked. 

"You so still have the hots for her," said Kemp.

"Yeah, sure I do. Not."

"Say whatever you want," said Josh, while Kemp and Plovert started saying, "Massie and Derrick sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

Derrick rolled his eyes, and then stuffed even more french fries into his mouth. After he had gulped down his soda, he said, "All I know is that we're going to show Massie Block that we don't need her stupid luck. We're going to ace those tryouts, no matter what it takes."

* * *

**A/N - R&R please! **


End file.
